


The Return of Ben Solo

by Reybensolo48



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bensavirgin, Childhood Memories, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reysavirgin, Vaginal Fingering, bensolo - Freeform, cutenicknames, makingmemories, reycomfortsben, throneroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reybensolo48/pseuds/Reybensolo48
Summary: Rey is able to convince Kylo to come back to the resistance with her Taking back the name Ben Solo.This takes place after the throne room scene
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Why must love hurt, why does it seem like anyone can love me. Even if I show just a little glimpse of who I really am I will not be accepted, But this girl, This scavenger from Jakku. Reached out not out of anger. But she cared. She cared.” As Kylo starts to process this he starts to well up in tears. That has not happened in years. He has not been allowed to feel. Always told what to do. That is all about to change.

Kylo felt her force signature. “Rey” he whispered. She was coming to him. But in one of his fathers escape pods .He despised that ship. He raced quickly over to the pod as it opened. He saw her. Rey. “Ben?” She uses that name. But he does not correct her. Kylo has no choice but stormtroopers to come and cuff her. In their eyes she was the enemy. But she knows she is not in danger as she just looks into his amber eyes. They both have some time to themselves But Kylo knows if he says what he has planned to do both of them surly would die.

“Rey” “Ben” She comes up close to his face looking into his eyes full of love and concern. Almost as if she knew what had to take place in order for him to be free. Kylo leans into her closing the gap of space between them. “Rey before we go in. I need to tell you. Thank you for helping me feel again.” “Ben. I have always loved you ever since the first time I saw you. Even though I was strapped into a chair for interrogation. But. You did not hurt me. When I heard what happened to you.” A sob escapes her lips. Kylo brings his hand up to wipe a tear away from her cheek. Rey “It’s not your falt. Ben. It’s not your fault.” “Rey my dear Rey I know you have helped me know it was not. Rey I love you to.” Kylo leans in the last couple inches and kisses her deeply.

The elevator doors open.

To Kylo everything was a blur. It pained him to see Snoke read her mind. See all of her darkest moments. He has no right to do that. Somehow Rey got his lightsaber. And all of a sudden his lightsaber was spinning right in front of him on the floor. Snoke speakers but it goes in one ear and out the other. Rey is right in front of him. Snoke gripping her with the force. Kylo “I know what I have to do” Kylo starts to turn his lightsaber to trick Snoke as he moves his other hand and suddenly slices him in half. The praetorian guards were at the ready. Kylo was acting on pure instinct. Giving frequent glances over to Rey. It seemed like forever but every single one was killed.

“Ben?” “It’s over Rey it’s finally over.” “Ben we need to help the resistance. Please. For me.” “Rey no one will accept me I am a monster.” “Ben no you, you are not a monster. Not to me. “I will make them accept you even if they like it or not.” “Rey. You promise?” “Yes Ben. I will not leave your side.”

They both leave. And head to the resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rey let’s take my shuttle” “Ben I brought the falcon…… Is that alright? Also if the resistance sees that it will not be the best first impression……… Ben?” He has been looking down at the floor the whole time taking this in. “Rey I ok we can take. That ship. I understand.” Rey brings her hand up to his face wiping a tear that has fallen down his cheek. “Ben it’s okay I will be with you through everything no matter what.” She kisses his forehead and takes his hand leading him to the ship.

As soon as they get to the ramp Bens hand had a tight grip to Rey’s hand. She looks at him with a loving gaze as they climb up the ramp.

Once they are in Ben starts to relax a little but is still tense. “Ben I am going to put the ship on auto pilot I am not leaving your side. Before she heads to the cockpit she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Ben is standing still not knowing what to do completely overwhelmed with a flood of memories. Where he was standing he had a clear view of Rey. All he could do was stare at her as he stood completely still. “Well the auto pilot is on. Ben?.” She puts a hand on his cheek and he looks into her eyes. “Oh sorry this is just bringing back memories from my childhood I haven’t thought about well…… For a very long time…….. I am sorry if I.” “Ben no apologies you have every right to feel this way. It’s okay. Umm well I am going to lay down you can join me if you like.” “Rey I would like that very much.” He leans down and kisses her. Rey and Ben walk to the sleeping quarters hand in hand.

“Well Ben do you want the top or bottom?” His face got bright red. “Um uh um” he starts to run his fingers through his hair. “Oh you mean top bed or the bottom bed.” “Yeah Ben what did you think I was talking about? It’s okay come here and sit next to me please tell me.” He walks over to her and sits down. “Well umm Rey you see usually when a man and a woman are in a room and someone says top or bottom well……. That means if you want him on top of well you or if you want to be on top of him.” He looks at her watching her process this information. “So what happens if I tell you to be on top of me?” “I would do as you say princess.”

“Well okay then Ben I want you to be on top of me.

”’Sweetheart stand up with me please.” Rey gets up and stands up with Ben. “Rey do you want this? Do you want me.” “Yes Ben I want you I want all of you.”

Ben puts his hand around her head and kisses her deeply. He brings his other hand up under her shirt. Rey starts to move her hands up and down his chest then she puts both her hands under his shirt.

Ben frees her from her shirt then brings his hand down to her pants taking them off slowly.

Rey starts to grab the inside of his shirt to yank it off. So he grabs his shirt and takes it off with one fluent movement.

“Well are you going to take your pants off too?” “Yes darling” He takes his pants off. Ben kisses her again a guides her to the bed. Ben unclasps her bra then works his way to her panties gently taking them off.

Once she is completely bare he admires her. “You are stunning.” He kisses her as he moves his hand down her body giving her goosebumps.

His fingers reach her folds and lightly touch her. He starts to kiss her neck then goes down to her breasts “So beautiful” he wraps his lips around one of her nipples as his hand masges the other making her moan.

Moving down to her navel kissing her thighs then finally reaching her dripping folds. He licks a strip.

“Mmm Ben, Ben hold on” “What is it cyar’ika” “Ben i've never been with anyone and I didn't want to frighten you.” Rey sweetheart you will not frighten me I also never been with anyone the only things I know are from holovideos.””That’s the only reason I know what to do too. So your okay?” “Yes Rey do you want to stop because if you want to.” “No keep going”

“Okay here I go” Ben licks a long strip in her folds then adds one finger making her grind against him.

“Can I add one more sweetheart?” “Yes please” He adds a second finger while sucking her clit.

“Ben Ben Ben.” “Let go cum for me” “Ben i’m cumming!!!!”

She is shaking as her orgasm takes over Ben works her through still pumping his fingers in her.”

He takes his underwear off and gets on top of her and kisses her as he lines up to her entrance. “Rey are you ready?” “Yes I want you Ben Solo I love you.”

He puts his lips on hers and slowly starts to slide in. “Are you all the way in?” “No just the head oh you are tight.”

He continues to push in when he hears her take in a sharp breath.

“Are Rey are you ok ?”

“I’m ok just stay still. I take it your all the way in.”

“No I have a couple of inches left i’m so sorry Rey."

”It’s actually starting to feel quite nice you can start moving you won’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure I really don’t.”

“Ben please move”

He starts to move forward now fully seated in her thrusting slowly.

”Ben faster please” He starts to move faster.

“Ben i’m close mmmhhh” “Me too oh gods”

The room is full of moans.

“Ben I’m cumming!” “Me too!”

Ben lays on top of her breathless kissing her.

“Well I guess I can make new memories here too cyar’ika.”

They fall asleep face to face with both of their legs intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben is the first one to wake up looking at Rey in awe. Moving his fingers to push away stray hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Rey flutters her eyes open and stretches “Mmmm morning Ben.” She looks into his ember eyes as she leans in giving him a kiss. “We should be at the base by now. She begins to get up when she feels him pull her down to rest on his chest. “Rey love can we just stay here for a few more minutes….. Please?” “Alright but as soon as I here a beep I am getting up Solo.” Ben laughs with a low rumble making Rey smile.

Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep. ”Well I guess that means I have to let you get up Darling?” He puts his lip out with a sad look. “Ok now what is that look Mr.?” “It’s called the sad porg.” “Um what is a porg?” “It’s an avian creature with huge eyes, usually brown and white, but most important they are so freaking cute. But….. The only problem is I have no idea where they live.” Ben lets Rey go and she runs to the cockpit. Ben stays in the bed not ready to even sit in the cockpit. Let alone fly the falcon yet.

Rey yells from across the falcon. “Oh I have seen many Porgs!” Ben gets out of Bed and sits in a room close to the cockpit but close enough for him not to shout. ”You, you have?” “Yes they are everywhere on Ach-to.” “Ach, what?” “Ach-to that’s where, where Luke has been hiding.” Ben dosn’t need to say anything for her to feel the fear, anger, and hurt from him. “B-ben i’m sorry, I know by being on the falcon already is not easy for you. I - I should not of said anything Ben i’m-” “You don’t need to be sorry for answering a question cyar’ika.”

Rey starts the process of landing.

The falcon lands.

”Ben we’re here.”

Rey gets up and goes into the room Ben is in.

“Ben?” She sits beside him and hugs him as she kisses his forehead. A tear falls down his cheek. Rey brings up a hand and wipes his tear away from his cheek. “We’ll do this together.” All he can do is nod his head.

After a few more minutes of Rey holding him. He knows with her that he has the strength to do it as long as she is by his side.

“Rey thank you, I would not be able to do this without you.” “Your welcome sweetheart.”

Ben starts to stand up so Rey starts to stand as well. They both look at each other in front of the door. “Ben are you ready?” “As ready as I can be.”

Rey presses the button to the ramp.

It lowers.

There is a crowd surrounding the falcon.

Rey first sees Finn then, Poe, Rose ,and Leia.

Ben has been behind Rey the whole time even though he knows he is not hiding very well. He slowly comes out from behind her.

A gasp comes from the crowd.

Poe, Finn, and Rose have a look of confusion.

Leia walks up to Ben putting her hand on his scar as tears escape her eyes. Ben starts to cry. Rey does as well. “Mom. I.” Leia speaks as her Ben and Rey kneel to the ground in a hug. Leia speaks in between her sobs. “I know sweetheart, I know sweetheart. My son is home.”


End file.
